Les pulsions qu'on ne peut contenir
by FluffehAaron
Summary: Il existe certaines pulsions que l'on ne peut contrôler, et qu'il vaut mieux parfois ne pas contenir... Mais... Ce ne sont pas forcément des mauvaises pulsions... Et ce MegaLucario me l'a bien montré... Yaoi one-shot courte entre un Lucario et un MegaLucario.


Voilà une très petite one-shot pour fêter la création du pokémon le plus beau et le plus sexy jamais créé, MégaLucario!~ J'espère que vous aller aimer, parce que je me suis vraiment fait plaisir à écrire ce petit PWP... Contient du yaoi entre pokémon!

La Lucarionite...  
Cette pierre avait été découverte très récemment et possédait soi-disant des pouvoirs phénoménaux, capables de transformer un Lucario en un pokémon invincible. Très vite la plupart des Lucario s'étaient mit à sa recherche, cherchant le pouvoir et la force dont ils avaient toujours rêvé ; après tout, pourquoi perdre son temps avec des mois et des années d'entraînement intensif quand, du simple contact d'une pierre, on pouvait atteindre un niveau bien au-delà de toutes les espérances que l'on s'était faite ?  
Moi aussi, j'étais un Lucario, et moi aussi je recherchais cette Lucarionite, mais je n'étais pas motivé par les même raisons que les autres. J'étais parfaitement conscient que cette pierre contenait un pouvoir phénoménale et justement, je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'était la cacher, la mettre loin de potentielles mauvaises mains qui pourraient l'utiliser à mauvais escient. Je connaissais les Lucario. J'avais été dans un de leur clan et l'idée que l'un d'eux puisse être invincible et contrôler qui il voulait me terrifiait. Un être vivant normal aurait perdu la tête si on lui avait donné un pouvoir indescriptible et infini, alors un Lucario en quête de puissance ?  
C'est pour cela que, après avoir longtemps recherché partout dans la région, j'étais enfin arrivé dans ce complexe rocheux souterrain ; il était sombre, vide et partait loin dans le sol mais dégageait une puissance énergique que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Et au risque de me perdre ou de me faire attaquer, j'avais décidé d'y aller. Cela faisait déjà plusieures heures que je marchais en me guidant grâce à ma vision d'aura et de plus en plus, je sentais un flux d'énergie très puissant, traversant les murs, l'air, passant au sol, au dessus de moi... Bientôt, j'étais entouré de cette énergie.  
Puis je vis une ouverture, juste devant moi. J'y étais.  
Et ce que j'y vis me fit paniquer.  
Un Lucario était déjà là, juste devant une pierre bleu azur qui flottait paisiblement en l'air. Elle ressemblait à une goutte d'eau et illuminait toute la pièce ; et même si cette vue et la sensation qu'elle me donnait étaient presque hypnotisantes, je repris vite mes esprits en voyant que le pokémon qui était juste devant s'apprêtait à s'en saisir.  
"Ne la touche surtout pas !" lui criais-je dans un accès de panique, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.  
Bien entendu, cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il saisit la pierre dans un flash lumineux aveuglant, me forçant à me protéger les yeux ; mais même en utilisant ma vision d'aura, je ne pouvais strictement rien voir à cause de l'énergie démentielle qui remplissait toute la pièce. La lumière et l'énergie furent aveuglantes pendant quelques secondes puis s'attenuèrent légèrement, me permettant de saisir la situation plus clairement ;à l'épicentre de cette réaction en chaîne était une forme floue, qui grandissait à vue d'oeil, et qui se stabilisa en peu de temps.  
La lumière disparut, et je pus enfin le voir. Debout au milieu de la pièce, le Lucario de toute à l'heure avait pris une forme Méga et se regardait avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, un sourire satisfait. D'un coup, je me mis à penser à toute vitesse ; je pouvais le combattre et probablement me faire tuer, ou j'avais aussi l'option plus raisonnable de sortir sans qu'il ne me remarque, si j'allais très vite et que je partais à l'instant. Je me retournais et entamait un pas pour m'enfuir.  
"Pas si vite !"  
Je me figeai sur place en entendant cela et en sentant l'aura surpuissante qui fonçait soudain sur moi ; par réflexe je me jettai sur le côté, juste à temps pour voir le MégaLucario rater sa prise et sa main se referma dans le vide. Même si je voyais qu'il ne cherchait pas à me tuer d'un coup, je n'étais pas du tout rassuré et le pokémon se redressa et se tourna vers moi ; rassemblant mes forces, je me relevai et lui fit face en me mettant dans ma position de combat.  
Le léger sourire qu'il eut me fit perdre la petite once d'assurance qu'il me restait et je me déconcentrai un quart de seconde ; ce fut suffisant pour lui qui fonça sur moi, me retourna et me plaqua violemment contre un mur de la cave. Impuissant face à une telle force, je ne pus que lâcher un faible gémissement de douleur. Il me tenait par la nuque et m'étouffait légèrement, j'étais complètement collé contre le mur et incapable de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit. Je sentis qu'il rassemblait son énergie dans la main avec laquelle il me tenait. Probablement pour m'achever.  
Je fermais les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique...  
Puis... Il s'arrêta... ? Je rouvrais les yeux et le regardais, surpris par cet arrêt soudain et inattendu ; mais je compris vite ce qu'il avait en tête lorsque je le vis regarder en dessous de ma queue avec un petit sourire.  
"Hmm... Je comptais te faire tout oublier avant de te relâcher, mais finalement... Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas un peu amusé..."  
Je retins un gémissement de surprise lorsqu'il passa sa main sensuellement sur mes fesses et je commençai à me débattre même s'il me tenait toujours fermement.  
"L...Lâche moi, espèce d...de pauvre dégueulasse !"  
Il me retourna brusquement et me colla dos au mur, m'immobilisant toujours en collant son corps au mien ; il me dominait par sa taille et son regard indiquait clairement ses intentions. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir mais je me ressaisis et tournait la tête sur le côté, évitant son regard ; un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge en me voyant agir comme cela. Non pas un rire moqueur, mais plutôt un rire sensuel ; il passa ses mains derrière moi et les posa sur mes fesses, avant de me les caresser lentement et longuement. L'exclamation de surprise qu'il me fit lâcher se transforma vite en une plainte et je voulu m'échapper à nouveau. Mais au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui ordonner de me lâcher, il approcha sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes ; je me figeai d'un coup sur place en sentant ce contact doux et chaud, inattendu. Je ne trouvais plus la force de me débattre.  
Il passa et repassa ses lèvres sur les miennes longuement, voulant me faire profiter de cette proximité en me montrant qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser ; ce contact, ces caresses si douces me paralysèrent. Une de ses mains passa derrière ma tête alors que sa langue se glissait dans ma bouche, léchant et frottant contre la mienne. Il m'embrassait vraiment tendrement... Ce n'était pas juste un baiser, il essayait de me rassurer en me faisant sentir sa chaleur corporelle, de me dire « tu va bien aimer, profite-en ». Il ne voulait pas juste que mon corps l'appartiennent, il voulait me transmettre ses émotions et me montrer que tout allait bien. Je m'abandonnais presque à lui alors que nos deux langues étaient collées l'une à l'autre, mélangeant nos salives et faisant de longs bruits humides. Nos lèvres se frottaient et se caressaient... Le tout nous donnait à tous les deux une sensation si intense de chaleur amoureuse, une chaleur qui était d'autant plus efficace qu'elle était inattendue, et qui dura si longtemps...  
Puis il y avait moi, qui essayait vainement de résister et qui refusait d'accepter cet amour... Mon corps semblait ne plus répondre à ce que je voulais qu'il fasse, j'avais l'impression d'être complètement anesthésié. Il n'y avait plus que lui, ce MegaLucario qui appuyait avec douceur ma tête contre la sienne, en m'embrassant longuement. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et le retirai de notre baiser, tremblant de tout mon corps et haletant, réalisant soudain ce qui se passait ; un mâle essayait de m'utiliser comme sa femelle !  
"Je... Je suis un mâle b-bon sang... ! Arrête...  
- Oui et ça tombe bien, j'aime beaucoup les jeunes mâles sexy comme toi..."  
Il me mordilla une oreille doucement, joueur, en me tenant dans ses bras ; je posai mes mains sur son torse, faute de pouvoir les poser ailleurs. Je refusais de l'accepter... D'accepter cette sensation douce, qui se logeait de plus en plus dans le creu de mon ventre, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'appropriait mon corps... Je refusais d'aimer tout cela...  
Tout empira pour moi lorsqu'il descendit à nouveau une main le long de mon corps, caressant tout mon dos au passage, avant de glisser un doigt vers mon anus ; mon corps devint littéralement de guimauve et je ne pus plus rien faire d'autre que de lâcher de faibles supplications. Il s'appropriait mon corps avec une facilité déconcertante... Un mâle, un autre Lucario mâle...  
Il écarta mon anus d'un doigt doucement et le glissa encore plus lentement à l'intérieur ; je levai la tête et gémit d'un mélange de désir, de douleur et de mécontentement. Il me fit un petit baiser sur le haut du crâne alors qu'il entreprit de faire aller et venir son doigt en moi avec une douceur sensuelle, conscient que c'était ma première fois. Il posa doucement son museau contre le mien.

"Ca va aller... ?"  
Il plongea son regard dans le mien avec un léger sourire ; il savait parfaitement que je commençais à adorer. Je continuais de gémir doucement à cause de son doigt qui étirait mon anus contre mon gré, à cause de cet intrus pénétrant dans un endroit qui avait été jusqu'à présent inviolé... Et à ce moment là, je me laissais presque faire, impuissant et immobile, gémissant et tremblant... Et ce grand mâle dominant arrivait à me faire aimer ça...  
Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, encore plus doucement, alors qu'un deuxième doigt venait étirer profondément mon entrée chaude, mais assez lentement pour que je ne ressente aucune douleur. Son baiser fut encore plus intense... Et cette fois je l'accompagnais... Etouffant mes gémissements, il appuya sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embrassa longuement et languoureusement, avec force, respirant vite. Ses lèvres étaient si, si douces... Si humides et chaudes... Comme sa langue qui venait à nouveau caresser la mienne... Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une sensation pouvait être aussi agréable et surtout venant d'un autre Lucario mâle qui s'occupait de moi sensuellement et, pourtant, avec une douceur inespérée... Je fus forcé d'avaler ma salive qui s'était mixé à la sienne et je sentis d'un coup le goût délicieux qu'il avait créé ; en sentant mon frisson, il me serra encore plus contre lui et entrepris de me lécher la bouche en m'embrassant, explorant chaque recoin de mon corps, en me doigtant en même temps aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait et appuyant ses doigts contre mes paroies.  
Je me sentais si... exposé... vulnérable face à ce grand mâle musclé et puissant, qui arrivait à s'approprier tout mon être, mon corps et mon coeur, et à me faire craquer à sa guise... Sa langue continuait de lécher l'intérieur de ma bouche en revenant toujours vers ma propre langue, qu'il frottait avidemment. Tous les faibles gémissements que je pus lâcher étaient étouffés et se perdaient inévitablements au fond de ma gorge.  
Puis après m'avoir longuement embrassé et exploré tout mon corps, il se retira et me regarda en haletant ; nos deux langues étaient encore pendues et reliées par un long filet de saliva. Il enleva aussi doucement ses doigts et me lança un long regard comme s'il scrutait tout mon visage, souriant ; puis il frotta légèrement son corps au mien, très sensuellement. Ce qui me fit frémir et m'effrayai en même temps... Mon sexe était devenu très dur après une telle démonstration d'amour et j'avais peur qu'il le sente... Mais ce que j'ignorais c'est que lui essayais clairement de me montrer quelque chose...  
Quelque chose de chaud et de dur, collé contres mes parties intimes... Je baissai les yeux et vit son sexe contre le mien, qui était aussi très dur. Il était bien plus gros que celui d'un Lucario normal, bien plus gros que le mien, et j'eus juste le temps de frissonner avant qu'il ne me prenne par le menton et ne me relève la tête, et ne dépose un autre court baiser sur mes lèvres.  
"Pose ta main dessus..." Je levai les yeux pour le regarder, hésitant et peu confiant, puis posai ma main sur son sexe ; je commençai à le frotter maladroitement de haut en bas, et mon incompétence innocente le fit rire doucement. "Tiens, je vais te montrer..."  
Il prit mon sexe dans sa main et me masturbai lentement et sensuellement ; je lâchai un long soupir de plaisir, à cause de la sensation très forte qu'il me donnait et qui me traversait tout le corps comme un électrochoc. Mon sexe très sensible palpitait sous sa main et il continuait de faire de longs mouvements pour me montrer l'exemple, en me faisant des petits baisers partout sur mon visage. Il en était arrivé à là... Il avait exploré ma bouche et bien plus bas, et maintenant il me masturbait...  
Je fus pris d'une hésitation, d'un déchirement intense... J'avais tellement, tellement envie de lui... Je le voulais avec moi, je voulais profiter de ce sexe si chaud qu'il collait à moi... Puis dans un dernier soupire, je saisis son sexe de ma main tremblante qui n'arrivait même pas à en faire le tour et commençai à faire pareil que lui, le masturbant lentement. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue et me murmura :  
"Tu le fais très bien..."  
Tout ce qu'il faisait était sensuel et assuré, et il était tellement doux...  
Je levai à nouveau la tête vers lui pour haleter et pour scruter son expression ; il souriait, d'un sourire assuré et satisfais... Mais je ne savais pas que j'exposais totalement mon cou. En voyant cela, il attaqua directement mon cou, embrassant, mordant et suçant ma peau, et je gémis doucement du double plaisir qu'il me donnait, incapable de continuer à le masturber. Il continuait de me masturber longuement, massant mon bout dans sa main dès qu'il le pouvait, en me faisant des suçons bruyants et humides ; très bientôt je sentis que mon orgasme arrivait et je ne manquais pas de lui faire comprendre, passant mes bras dans son dos et plantant mes griffes en lui, tremblant de tout mon corps.  
Il accentua ses mouvements et bientôt je me convulsais de plaisir, me cambrant et éjaculant sur son sexe et sur mon corps, en lâchant des petits cris de plaisir et en enfouissant mon museau dans son cou. Quand j'eus fini, il se retira de mon cou et le lécha sensuellement, en continuant de masser mon sexe.  
"Ca fait du bien hm... ?"  
Je lâchai un faible "oui", entre deux halètements ; après tant de plaisir, je n'avais plus envie de résister à ce dominant sensuel... Et même après mon orgasme, il arrivait encore à m'exciter...  
Il se retira et me retourna doucement, accompagnant mes mouvements au lieu de les forcer ; je lui lançais un regard très timide qu'il sembla beaucoup aimer.  
"Penche toi doucement en avant, et détend toi, je te promets que tu va adorer."  
Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite ce qu'il me demandait ; puis après avoir déglutis et un peu hésité, je lui obéis et me penchais en avant. Mes jambes se mirent soudain à trembler ; je pris appui sur le mur en face de moi et tournai la tête pour le regarder. Il se positionnait derrière moi et posai ses mains sur mes hanches, me caressant les fesses et la taille comme si j'étais sa femelle, son sexe collé et frottant entre mes fesses... Et voilà où j'en étais, à me présenter à un mâle comme si j'étais une Lucario en chaleur...  
Je fermai les yeux et baissai la tête, me mordant la lèvre pour essayer de contenir ce désir nouveau qui me submergeait et pour cacher mon anxiété. Après avoir vu son sexe, qui était vraiment énorme, j'avais peur qu'il me fasse mal ou que je le déçoive... Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de trop réfléchir...  
Je sursautai en sentant une sensation chaude et humide contre mon anus et tournai la tête ; il était cette fois agenouillé derrière moi et sa tête au niveau de mon bassin. Je gémis à nouveau lorsqu'il écarta mon anus avec deux doigts et que quelque chose de chaud et humide pénétra dans mon anus. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il faisait... E...Est-ce qu'il était en train de me lécher... ?  
Les longues léchouilles qu'il donna profondément en moi me confirmèrent vite qu'il était en train de me lubrifier de sa salive. Il m'étirait l'anus avec ses doigts et continua de me lécher longuement, se retirant parfois pour lécher mon entrée maintenant humide et étirée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir longuement du plaisir qui m'envahissait ; il essayait de me décontracter, je le savais, et il y arrivait parfaitement... Trop parfaitement... Sa langue humide arrivait à rentrer en moi sans problème et se frottait à chacunes de mes paroies, me donnant comme un aperçu de la vraie sensation que j'allais ressentir... Et c'était tellement, tellement bon... Il le faisait avec tellement de dextérité, j'avais l'impression qu'il savait exactement quoi faire pour faire totalement craquer un Lucario inexpérimenté et anxieux comme moi...  
Puis, bien trop tôt à mon goût, il se retira et se releva, collant à nouveau son sexe contre mon anus ; il passa sa main dans la fourrure de mon dos et me caressa le corps longuement, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de l'autre main, en faisant des petits mouvements d'avant en arrière. Il était tellement sexy comme ça, derrière moi, à essayer de me faire craquer... J'avais beaucoup de mal à tenir sur mes jambes, penché dans cette position incomfortable, mais j'en voulais encore... Encore plus... Et il ne se fit pas attendre...  
Il se recula un peu et prit son sexe dans sa main, avant de positionner son sexe pour me pénétrer. Puis il reprit mes hanches et me regarda.  
On... On y était... Après tout ça, il se préparait à s'accoupler avec moi... Comme un vrai mâle...  
"Détend toi complètement... Je vais aller très doucement..."  
Je fis comme il me disait et tentai de me détendre alors qu'il poussait son énorme sexe dur et chaud en moi ; l'étirement intense qui suivit, accompagné d'une douleur légère mais très gênante suffit à briser mes efforts. Je levai la tête et lâchai un long gémissement, à mi chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur, cette douleur qui augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait. Son sexe était bien trop dur, bien trop long, bien trop large... Je serrai les dents, voulant résister à la douleur pour lui, pour pouvoir en profiter plus longtemps. Puis, finalement, il arrêta de s'enfoncer ; j'allais presque me réjouir que c'était déjà fini que sentis une chose ronde et dure contre mon anus ; je savais parfaitement ce que c'était et en sentant sa taille, je devenais très anxieux...  
Comme tout les pokémons canins, il avait à la base de son sexe une sorte de bulbe qui se gonflait dès qu'il était en érection, et qui empêche le mâle de se retirer une fois qu'il est totalement enfoncé, à cause de sa taille... Et vu le diamètre que je sentais contre mon entrée qui était déjà bien étirée et violée, j'étais promis soit une douleur intense, soit un orgasme incroyable...  
Lucario resta longtemps comme cela, derrière moi, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à son sexe qui pénétrait mon anus, jusqu'à ce jour inviolé, pour la première fois. Il savait pertinemment bien que j'avais mal, car la taille inhabituellement grosse de son pénis n'était pas l'idéal pour une première fois... Mais il restait quand même sensuel et doux, donnant de petits coups profonds en moi pour appuyer sur ma prostate et me faire lâcher des petits gémissements, pour me titiller et me montrer le plaisir qui m'attendait.  
Il resta une bonne minute en moi pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer avant de finalement commencer de longs mouvement, se retirant presque pour s'enfoncer bien plus vite, forçant sur mes paroies intimes mais appuyant sur ma prostate avant que je ne puisse avoir mal ; puis, secondes après secondes, il accélèra, et finit par donner de longs et grands coups en moi. Il posa une main sur mon dos alors qu'il commençait à me pénétrer très vite et très fort, me balançant d'avant en arrière et me faisant gémir comme une femelle impuissante.  
Il... Il le faisait vraiment... Exactement comme je l'imaginais, il y mettait toute sa force et ne se retenait déjà plus, s'accouplant avec moi comme si j'étais une femelle en chaleur qui l'avait excité... C'est comme cela que je me sentais à ce moment là, alors qu'il tapait profondément en moi et me tenait fermement sur place...  
Toute la douleur que j'avais ressenti avait laissé place à une sensation agréable de plaisir intense, et de désir. Du désir... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que me faire pénétrer aussi violemment par un autre mâle m'aurait autant plu, et pourtant j'étais là, penché en avant et exposant mes parties les plus privées à un mâle en manque...  
Et, maintenant que j'étais habitué à son sexe, il ne manquait pas de violemment me déchirer l'anus, tapant profondément en moi et contre ma prostate sensible et je sentais qu'il avait abandonné tout contrôle de lui même et toute douceur pour laisser ses instincts prendre le contrôle. Et il me le faisait bien sentir, brutalement... Chacun de ses coups faisait un bruit sensuel, le bruit de nos deux corps tapant l'un contre l'autre, et d'un peu de ses pré-éjaculations giclant hors de moi... De deux pokémons en manque s'accouplant...  
Puis après m'avoir martelé l'anus pendant un long moment, il s'arrêta et me redressa sans me demander mon avis, me colla contre le mur et se colla à moi. Je me retrouvai presque debout à nouveau, tout l'avant de mon corps collé contre le mur à part pour mon bassin qu'il recula violemment en levant mes fesses. Le tout ne dura que quelques secondes, à peine le temps pour moi de gémir et de reprendre un peu de mon souffle.  
Puis il recommença à taper et à me marteler mon anus serré en donnant des coups cette fois vers le haut, son sexe dur étirant mes paroies serrées et sensibles. Cette fois nos corps étaient bien plus proches l'un à l'autre, je sentais les frictions chaudes de nos fourrures l'un contre l'autre, glissant à cause du peu de sueur qui se trouvait dessus, résultat de notre ébat violent... Son souffle chaud glissant sur mon cou... Ses grognements dominants résonnants dans mes oreilles, hypnotisants... Et alors qu'il continuait de me pénétrer de toutes ses forces et me balançait de haut en bas, me faisant rebondir contre le mur, je pouvais à peine gémir, le souffle coupé par le plaisir qu'il me donnait. Mais il prennait un malin plaisir à essayer de me faire parler, gémir, crier, il voulait juste m'entendre, entendre ma soumission, entendre mon désir.  
Il me tenait fermement les hanches en allant et venant en moi tellement vite qu'à certains moments je ne bougeais presque pas contre le mur... J'avais l'impression qu'il se déchaînait totalement sur mon anus. Puis je sentis qu'il commençait à ralentir et il me murmura :  
"Tu veux tenter une autre position... ? J'en connais une que tu va adorer..."  
Il me laissa le temps de me remettre de ce que je venais de vivre puis je répondis un faible "oui" entre deux halètements ; j'étais surpris par un tel changement de comportement mais il ne me laissa bien sûr par le temps d'une réflexion et il se retira. Il s'assit sur le sol, m'emportant avec lui. J'étais dos à lui et il me retint par la force de ses bras, avant de me diriger lentement vers son sexe ; je sentis à nouveau la sensation, cette fois familière et dénuée de douleur, de pénétration lorsqu'il m'empala et me força à m'asseoir sur son sexe. Je levai la tête pour gémir encore et encore de plaisir, mon corps entièrement secoué de frissons incontrollable. Mes jambes étaient écartées et contre les siennes, dans une position qui me dévoilait et m'exposait ; mes parties intimes et mon anus se faisant violemment pénétrer étaient bien visibles, même pour moi. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule droite après s'être adossé contre un mur et mit ses mains sur mes cuisses, avant de recommencer à marteler mon anus serré et sensible, bougeant son bassin et le mien. Je rejoignis mes mains sur mon torse et recommençait à gémir comme une femelle en manque, s'abandonnant au désir et au plaisir qu'il me donnait. Je sentais tout son corps entourant le mien et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'affaisser contre lui, à bout de force, son pénis dur et chaud tapant si fort contre ma prostate et me donnant tellement de plaisir que toute mon énergie en était pompée.  
Mon corps était faible et tremblant et il semblait toujours en vouloir plus, et moi aussi... J'en redemandais encore, encore, même si notre ébat durait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure déjà... Et il continuait toujours... Appuyant sur ma prostate et se défoulant de toutes ses forces sur mon anus serré, son énorme sexe étirant mes paroies plus fort que tout ce que j'avais jamais pu imaginer ou espérer... Le bulbe palpitant de son sexe tapant de plus en plus fort contre moi, insistant... Comme s'il approchait de l'orgasme... Enfin... Il m'avait défoncé, violé, déchiré depuis si longtemps que je me demandais si je n'allais pas moi même m'évanouir de fatigue sur lui... Et... Déjà...?  
Ce moment faisait partie de ceux que j'aurais voulu vivre pendant des heures et des heures... Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que je sois à bout de force... Il me donnait juste tellement de plaisir, tellement de désir sexuel et charnel, et avec tant de dextérité qu'il arrivait à me donner envie de le supplier... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un mâle soit capable de me faire aimer être aussi dominé et surtout, qu'il m'aurait pénétré aussi... violemment...  
Puis d'un coup, sans me prévenir, je le sentis forcer autant qu'il le pouvait sur moi dans un dernier coup très puissant, appuyant sur moi et je compris au dernier moment ce qu'il voulait faire ; dans un long grognement de plaisir il réussit à m'enfoncer au maximum, arrivant à faire rentrer la base gonflée de son sexe en moi et me secouant violemment. Mon souffle fut coupé un instant par la douleur qu'il me donna en me déchirant de l'intérieur, me faisant lâcher un petit gémissement impuissant, mais la souffrance se transforma bien vite en plaisir quand il planta ses griffes dans mes cuisses et qu'il orgasma soudain profondément en moi...  
Avec de longs jets chauds et épais de sperme, et accompagné par son gémissement saccadé de plaisir, il commença à me remplir comme s'il voulait me mettre enceinte ; son sexe palpitait, pulsait à chaque long jet qui giclait en moi, et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. Une sensation de chaleur intense me remplis alors que je sentais chaque goutte de son sperme brûlant gicler en moi...  
J'avais l'impression d'être une femelle... Sa femelle... Sa femelle avec qui il venait de s'accoupler violemment... Et qu'il venait de remplir de son sperme chaud, bloquant son bulbe gonflée en moi et nous forçant à rester ensemble, aussi proche, pendant de longues minutes. Nous étions tous les deux en train d'haleter très fort, tremblant et souriant, d'un bonheur si simple. Je posai ma main gauche sur la sienne et il m'embrassa dans le cou, longuement, languoureusement... C'était un de ces baisers silencieux, mais qui voulaient dire tellement de choses...  
"Tu en avais vraiment besoin, hein... ?" lui dis-je pour le taquiner un peu, ma voix tremblant légèrement.  
"Ca faisait des lustres que je ne m'étais pas fais un mâle aussi sexy que toi... J'aurais bien envie de te garder..."  
Je lâchai un petit rire et caressa sa joue d'une main alors qu'il embrassait tout mon cou, me faisant frémir de bonheur, caressant mon ventre et serrant ma main de l'autre. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai, relaxé et content ; la façon légère et douce dont il m'embrassait, partout dans le cou et remontant sur ma joue, me faisait totalement craquer. Il était tellement beau... Et franchement romantique, pour un Lucario...  
"Je parie que c'était ta première fois et que tu as adoré..." me railla-t-il.  
"Tu m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, en même temps..."  
Il rigola à son tour et me mordit dans le cou en grognant, feignant l'aggressivité ; je m'adossais doucement contre lui et il m'enserra dans ses bras, me câlinant amoureusement en me mordillant le cou espièglement. Une sensation de sécurité et de bonheur intense se logeait dans mon coeur après le désir de la proximité et je profitai de son câlin amoureux.  
"Tu sais... Tu aurais pû me demander au lieu de me forcer...  
- Parce que tu aurais accepté peut-être ?  
- Eh ben, on sait jamais...  
- Oh, arrête... Je sais que tu as préféré ma méthode. ~"


End file.
